1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid container for containing waste liquid such as waste ink and to an attachment used for recovering the waste liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type printer, which is an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, discharges ink as waste liquid from a liquid ejecting head in order to resolve clogging of the liquid ejecting head, or the like, and in such a printer, a waste liquid container (waste liquid recovery member) for containing the discharged waste liquid is mounted. Also, in the waste liquid container, a circuit board which stores information relating to the amount of liquid contained, or the like, is mounted, and transmitting and receiving of the stored information to and from the printer at the time of being mounted are performed (for example, JP-A-2009-269209).
In such a waste liquid container, in a case in which the waste liquid leaks from a part connected to the printer, the waste liquid may adhere to a connecting terminal of the circuit board such that a contact failure occurs, and there may thus be a problem that transmitting and receiving of the information are less likely to be performed.
Also, such a problem is not limited to a waste liquid container mounted in an ink jet type printer which ejects ink and is generally common to a waste liquid container and an attachment which are mounted on a mounting portion including a circuit board.